To be stronger
by LaZyEnErGeTiC
Summary: The next time I see you, I'm going to get stronger too! Mainly focused on sidequests involving Karol and Nan.KarolxNan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**:Lol. First real fic ever. Spoilers for the Hunting Blades challenge sidequest. Got nothing else to say, so here goes!

Pairings: KarolxNan, maybe YurixEstelle and others later....

Disclaimer: I don't own ToV. If I did, Nan would have more screentime. I also don't own the quotes in the flashback. They are actual quotes from the game.

_______________

The group was resting and had set camp a bit away from Keiv moc. Karol sat under a tree, a bit away from the others. He wanted some time alone. Some time to reflect on what just happened.

"Nan..." Karol whispered as he held a picture close to him. His eyes teared up at the scene that was replaying in his head. He was able to save her, but he didn't make it time for her to not be hit. 'No! I will not cry! I have to be strong!' Karol thought. He remembered it all...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Flashback_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_The gang just arrived at Keiv Moc. As soon as they got in, Repede sensed something._

_"Woof!" Barked Repede, and then he was off._

_"...Find something, Repede?" Inquired Yuri, as Repede lead them deeper into the forest._

_"Woof! woof!" Repede stopped in front of the Hunting Blades. They found out that they were injured._

_"Those guys are Hunting Blades... What the hell happened?" Yuri said._

_"We were done in by that huge monster...Agh...If only the Chief were here..." Groaned the Hunting Blade._

_"Nan's all alone... Please..." Said the other Hunting Blade._

_"Nan!" Karol screamed, and without a second thought, rushed to her aid._

_"H-hey, whaddaya doin' chargin' in by yerself..." Raven said_

_"I-I'll go too..." Estelle being Estelle, had to help the ones in need._

_"It's finally Karol's time to shine. Don't you think so?" Judith said, remembering how much the girl meant to him._

_"...His time to shine...?" Estelle asked, being as naive as ever._

_Meanwhile..._

_The big monster was too hard for panted, knowing that she had reaching her limits._

_"Agh!" she screamed as the monster knocked her down. As it was about to strike again, Karol jumped in front of it._

_"Punishing Smash!" He screamed as he finished off the monster._

_"Nan, are you okay?"_

_"Karol! Why are you...?" Nan said, unable to finish her sentence due to her shock._

_And it was at that time when Tison and Clint had arrived. "Eh? What? What happened here?" inquired Tison while Clind demanded "Nan, explain this"_

_"Ah...yes sir... When you and the others went in to hunt monsters, a huge monster suddenly appeared..." Nan answered immediately_

_"And that monster beat everyone?" Tison confirmed._

_"...Yes. But Karol... Karol defeated the monster."_

_"Uh, but I didn't do it alone..." Karol said, knowing that it was Nan who weakened the monster._

_"Karol, you did this?" Tison said in disbelief_

_Clint approached Karol and looked at him sternly, making Karold nervous. "You helped us out. You have my thanks."_

_"Uh..Eh...?" was all that Karol managed to say._

_"It's not every day that the Chief thanks someone... Anyway, you have my thanks as well." Tison said. Now sure that it was really Karol who saved his apprentice._

_"Uh, no... I mean, you don't have to..." but before was able to finish his sentence, Nan interrupted him._

_"...This is for you." Nan said, as she handed over a golden armor._

_"Huh...? What's this...?" Karol asked, looking at the armor that he held._

_"It's a piece of clothing I made from the fangs and tusks of a monster that I slew recently. It had the most amazing golden tusks..."_

_"It's tusks were made of gold...?" Karol said in disbelief._

_"I tought it wouldn't look right on anyone who wasnt strong enough, but I think it will suit you just fine." Nan said, knowign fully that Karol has indeed, matured._

_"Huh...?You mean..." a confused Karol asked._

_"Well, I'm going now... The next time I see you, I'm going to be stronger too!" Nan said and then ran after Tison and Clint. She did not want to lose to Karol. She WILL get stronger._

_"O-okay...!" Karol said as she left. "Then I'll get stronger too..." Karol said to no one in particular._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_End of Flashback_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

'I will get stronger... for you...' Karol tought as he stared up at the starry heavens.

Meanwhile back in camp, Yuri took a look around, seing that Judith and Estelle were chatting, Repede and the old man was sleeping and Rita was still researching. He noticed that Karol still didn't come back to camp. He was still under the tree, and he seemed to be thinking hard. Yuri went over to him and sneaked behind his back.

"Boo!" Yuri screamed, scaring the hell out of Karol.

"Uagh!!" Karol shouted and looked behind him. "Yuri!" Karol said as he noticed the culprit.

"What's up boss? you seem to be deep in thought. " Yuri asked as he took the spot next to Karol.

"Well... I was just... um..." Karol stuttered, finding the right words to say.

"Thinking about Nan?" Yuri answered for him.

"H-how did you know?" Karol said, flustered.

Yuri pointed at the photo that he was holding, and Karol's grip of it tightened as he did so.

"Well...yeah..." Karol said in a low tone.

"What are you worried about? she can handle herself." Yuri said in a knowing manner.

"But you saw wha happened in Keiv Moc! I still can't believe that Chief and Tison left her...."

"They knew she could handle it. They believe in her. And so should you. She's strong, Karol, and you know it." Yuri said.

"I know she's strong... I just don't want her to be hurt..."

Yuri smiled and saw himself in the kid. He, too, would protect the people he love, even if he knows that they can fend for themselves. Knowing that he could do something about it, and doing it. That's Yuri alright.

"We all know that, Boss. Anyway, you better get some rest. We'll be heading for Dhangrest early in the morning. We would'nt want you to be lagging behind now would we?" Yuri said as he held an arm out to Karol.

"Yeah..." Karol agreed as he took Yuri's offer and got up. The both went back to camp and called it a day.

___________

**A/N**:And here ends the first chapter! I don't really know how many chapters this will have, but I just wanna point out that it ain't a oneshot. Don't also expect a quick update becuase even I'm not sure of what's gonna happen in the next chapter.

Reviews and Constructive Critisisms are gladly accepted. Flames are used to cook my BBQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:some mild TisonxNan bonding and som KarolxNan fluff...well I think it's fluff... and SPOILERS for the Rending Drop(Arte for Karol) sidequest.

Disclaimer: The Characters, settings and the Dialogue of the flashback(Until "Thanks Yuri" and from some other parts)is owned by Namco Bandai. I got the script from the game.

_____________

The Hunting Blades planned on spending the night at Dahngrest, seing as most of their men were injured. Amongst them was Nan. Clint and Tison were especially worried about her, that's why they decided to get to Dahngrest as soon as possible.

In one of the rooms, Nan lay awake in bed. Her body was sore all over and she was tired, though she could not find herself sleeping. She was still thinking of the time when she was nearky killed by that monster. A monster for crying out loud!

'I can't believe it! to be nearly killed by a monster... I'm such a disgrace to the Hunting Blades. If Karol wasn't there-' And before she could finish her sentence, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" She said as she sat up from bed.

"Feeling better?" It was Tison.

"M-master!" Nan stuttered. "I-I'm alright master... I'm sorry for being too weak. Monsters are evil, and evil should be killed. I was unable to kill that monster..."

Tison approached her and sat on the foot of her bed. "I am disappointed about that, but I am also glad that you are alright. We have Karol to thank for that." Tison said.

"Yeah..." Nan said in a low tone.

"He's really gotten stronger, Nan. Why is that?" Tison asked in a semi-teasing tone.

"H-how should I know?!" Nan said, a bit flustered.

"You don't have to answer that, kid." Tison said as he ruffled Nan's hair.

"Hmph!" Nan just turned her head away.'You really changed, Master. At first... you really didn't like him. Now, it seems like you've started to accept him'

"Anyway, you should go to sleep. Your wounds haven't healed yet. We need you to recover as soon as possible so we can head for Capua Torim. Kaufman isn't exactly the most patient person in the world."

"Yes, master" She said as Tison exited the room. She just stared at the door. 'Capua Torim...' . Still in thought, she leaned back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

'Karol really did change...' She thought and she blushed as she remembered the last time they met at Capua Torim.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Flashback (A/N: yes... I love flashbacks)_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Late-afternoon, when the gang just entered Capua Torim, they saw the Hunting Blades about to leave. Yuri and Clint met Eye to Eye._

_"...Hey, so we meet again." Yuri said._

_A "Hmph..." was the olny response he got from Clint as they were about to walk away._

_"W-wait! I,I want to talk to Nan..." said Karol as he looked at Clint with pleading eyes._

_"Karol..." Nan whispered_

_"...Nan, what about you? Do you have anything to say to this kid?" Tison said_

_"M-master... I..."_

_"......" Clint looked at Nan, seeing that she did want to stay. " We're heading to Dahngrest. Make sure you're back by tommorow morning." was all that he said as he started to walk away. Tison just gave Nan a 'make-sure-to-be-safe' look before following Clint._

_"Chief... thank you" Nan said in a tone that was not really meant to be heard. She then faced Karol._

_".....: Karol just looked at her._

_"...So what is it, Karol?" Nan said, in an annoyed tone._

_" Well...there was something I wanted to talk to you about, Nan" Karol said in a sincere voice. "I'm sorry for always being so wishy-washy... and for causing you nothing but trouble." He paused and glanced at Yuri._

_"But during my travels with Yuri and everyone else, I've figured out what's really important to me." He said as he looked at Nan seriously._

_"That's why..." Before he was finished, Nan cut him off._

_"Can you just stop bothering me? ...You only ever think about yourself, Karol" Nan said with a hint of hurt in her voice._

_"Nan..."_

_"Even if you've learned what's important to you, nothing's ever going to change if you stay as weak as you are." She continued as she was getting a bit frustrated._

_"I'll get stronger. I'll prove myself to you, Nan." Karol said. He was really determined to show her what he learned._

_"I wonder... You've always talked big. But nothing ever comes of it." Nan said, still annoyed._

_"It, It might be impossible... but I want you to believe me. I'm different, Nan. I've changed"_

_Nan looked at him. He seemed serious enough. "...All right. I'll teach you a technique of mine. If you can master it in one night, I'll reconsider how I feel about you."_

_"In, in one night..." Karol said nervously. He then looked at Yuri._

_Yuri looked back and nodded. "Sounds like we'll be spending the night here!"_

_"Woof!" Agreed Repede._

_"Thanks, Yuri..." He said, as his eyes teared up a bit._

_"Let's go guys" Yuri told the rest as they headed for the Inn._

_"We'll train outside" Nan commanded as she lead the way._

_"Y-yes..." Was all that Karol muttered as he followed her._

_______________

_As soon as they arrived at a nice clearing within the forest, Nan wasted no time in explaining_

_"In this technique, you jump into the air then use all your weight to fall downwards, headfirst. What do you think?" She paused and looked at him seriously. "You'll never be able to master it until you man up and stop being such a coward"_

_"Urgh...I, I've gotta try..." Karol basically told himself_

_"This arte is called Rending Drop" Nan demonstrated and Karol mimiced. They did this until Karol got the hang of it, and then he was practicing on his own. Nan sat under a nearby tree as she watched Karol practice. 'He really is serious... I don't understand you at all, Karol. First, you broke your promise with me. You said you wouldn't run away. Now, you train your butt off for this? and you didn't run away this time. Do I really have to keep an eye on you? What are you trying to prove?' Her train of thoughts stop as she heard a loud thud. It came from Karol's direction._

_"Ugh..." he said, as he got up and rubbed his head. He then prepared for another try, but Nan stopped him._

_"That's enough for now. You can rest a bit. You can resume later." She said as she was trying to hide her worry._

_"No!" Karol protested. This shocked Nan 'What is this idiot thinking?'_

_"I have to master this in one night! or else... I will fail you again." Karol said. 'This may hurt tommorow, but this is for you Nan! I'll show you...what's important to me' he thought_

_Nan was moved by this. He really meant it. She thought that he'd just back out and betray her again, but it seems like he really wanted to do this._

_'I... I guess it was right to believe in you. I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place, Karol...' She thought as she glanced back at him. He was back to trying to perfect the move. She noticed the flaws in his actions and decided to help him out._

_Nan approached him. "You do it like this." Nan said as she lowered his shoulders and adjusted his elbows. This caused Karol to blush. As she was adjusting Karol's position, their eyes met. They quickly turned awayfrom each other, both being flustered. _

_"J-just k-keep that position... and you'll be fine" Nan said, still embarassed_

_"O-okay..." Was all Karol can say as Nan went back to where she sat._

_He kept training and she kept watching. She dozed off a little . Karol was still training when he noticed this. He went over to her and took a blanket out of his bag (A/N: in a bag as big as that, there's bound to be a blanket). He looked at Nan's face as he draped the blanket over her. 'She really seems peaceful when she's asleep. No one would suspect that she's from the Hunting Blades.' Karol thought._

_He then went back and trained some more. A few hours had passed and it was about dawn. Nan woke up, hearing heavy pants from Karol. She also felt something warm. 'Huh? I fell asleep?' She then looks down and sees the blanket. 'Karol....' She thought as she blushed.'...Wait, Karol?' She looked around and saw him on the ground, breathing heavily_

_"Karol!" Nan said as she rushed to his side._

_"N-nan... I-I I did it..." He said as he got up and performed the Arte, one last time._

_Nan gaped. He really did it. He did it! in one night! but now she was worried about his well-being._

_"Y-yes Karol, you did it... now go get some rest" She said as she led him to her spot under the tree._

_"Yeah... I'm bushed" No complains from him. He needed a rest. Big time._

_"Here..." Nan handed him a canteen of water. Karol took it and drank as he leaned on the tree._

_"*glug*glug* Ahh... Thanks Nan!" Karol said, as if he was revived agian. He was really proud of himself. He didn't fail Nan! and he won't, ever again._

_They just sat there for a while, in comforting silence. Karol was still catching his breath and Nan just kept quiet. She seemed to be thinking...again. Having relaxed a bit, Karol started. "So... did that change how you feel?" He looked at her intently._

_"..." Nan just looked down with flushed cheeks_

_"Nan?"_

_"Why... why did you do this, Karol?" Nan asked, a bit confused._

_"I've figured out what's really important to me" He said, while looking at the twilight sky. He was getting sleepy and his eyes were already half closed._

_"What is this 'important thing' got to do with this?" _

_"Just as I said. I'll prove myself to you. It's... for the most... importnant... *yawn* thing to me " was all that he was able to say as he managed to hold Nan's hand and fell asleep._

_Nan just froze at this and stared at his hand, then looked at him. It took some time to process but she finally relaxed. She leaned on his shoulders and drifted away to sleep._

_An hour or so passed. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. It was already morning. Karol woke up and felt some weight on his shoulders. He blushed heavily as he saw Nan asleep next to him. He also noticed that he was holding her hand.'W-why am I?' he thought as it all came back to him 'Oh... does this mean she?....' He was debating with himself on whether to wake her up or just wiat for her to wake up. As he was still thinking, Nan woke up._

_"Hmm...Karol? good morning" She said, still half asleep._

_"G-good morning... Nan." Karol stuttered._

_Nan noticed her position and quickly moved away, letting go of his hand. "S-sorry Karol!"_

_"N-no, It was okay..." Karol said with a shy smile_

_"So... what's your answer?" Karol continued._

_"Huh?" was all Nan could say._

_"You said... you'll reconsider how you feel"_

_"Oh. I... I forgive you..." Nan said as she looked down._

_"R-really?! Thank you!!" Karol screamed in joy, not noticing that he had pulled her up and hugged her._

_Nan was shocked by his sudden display of affection, but then realized that he needed this. Karol was so happy that he nearly forgot that this was Nan that he was hugging. When he realized this, he was about to pull away when Nan returned the hug. 'I guess... this is fine too....' He thought as he just hugged her._

_Nan released the hug, her face still looked down in embarassment and started._

_"I have to go now... Chief said that I should be in Dahngrest and aren't your friends waiting for you?" She said in a low tone_

_"Yeah..." He replied as they made their way back to Capua Torim._

__________

_Nan and Karol arrived in town and saw Yuri waiting outside the inn._

_"S-sorry for making you wait..." Karol tells Yuri._

_Nan looks at Karol, a bit embarassed_

_"Karol, I'll never forgive you if you die while I'm gone!" and then she runs off, not wanting to confront the rest of the gang._

_"Looks like things didn't go so badly." Yuri said_

_"Heh..." was all Karol can say, with a blush still present oh his cheeks._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_End of Flashback _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nan just smiled and was finally able to fall asleep.

_____

A/N: this chapter became longer than I planned O_o. Hope you like it though!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **um... what to say... hope you like this chapter?

Disclaimer: Don't own...  
_____________

Karol woke up to the to the rays of sunlight as it hits his face. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. He looked around and saw that the others were already up and ready. It seemed like they were just waiting for him. He got up and approached the group.

"Morning...guys" a sleepy Karol said.

"Well look who's up early" Yuri said sarcastically

"Took you long enough, Idiot." Rita said, obviously irritated.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Karol?" Estelle inquired.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's head for Dahngrest already..." Karol suggested. 'The Chief said that they were heading for Dhangrest as well... They should've arrived last night. I wonder if they're still there. And Nan...' Karol thought and started to worry again

"Eager now, are we?" Raven said as he patted Karol's head. "Worried about you're little girlfriend?" Raven teased.

"N-n no! i it's not that! I -mean it is but... uahg!" Karol stuttered while ruffling his hair.

Judith saw this and went to Karol's aid "Raven, stop embarassing to poor kid"

"For you, Judith darlin, I will" Raven said as he moved away from Karol.

"Thanks, Judith..." Karol said

"All for the guild and the guild for all, right?" Judith said cheerfully and walked away.

"Well... Yuri?" Karol asked and looked at the said guy.

"It seems like everyone's ready. Let's go. " Yuri said, as if he was the leader of the group.

Since everyone cleaned up camp before Karol woke up, the gang was up and moving and they made their way to Dahngrest.

__________

Meanwhile, In Dahngrest.

Clint, Tison and other members of the Hunting Blades were eating at the Inn's cafe when Nan saw them. She made her way towards Clint and Tison and was greeted with 'good morning's and 'how are you's. She just smiled at them as she passed by. As she arrived at their table, Clint looked up and started. "It seems that the thing Kauffman wanted to deliver was delayed. There's a change of plans. We'll be leaving tonight instead."

"Oh...okay, Chief" Nan said in releif 'So that's why they didn't wake me up...'

"Eat, Nan. After this we'll be going around the city looking for Kauffman's messenger." Tison said. He had already ordered a meal for her.

"Yes, master." was all she said as she sat down beside Tison and started eating.

While having their meal, Clint wanted to know what exacly happened in Keiv Moc.

"Nan" He started.

"Y-yes, Chief?" Nan said nervously.

"Why didn't you look for us when that monster attacked?" He asked.

Nan saw this coming. "At first..I thought that we could handle it. I thought wrong. It easily knocked out the other men... I fought because I could't just abandon them." Nan answered in all honesty.

Clint thought and after a moment, he began again. "What you did was reckless." Clint said in a stern voice. "You could have been killed there." Nan flinched as he said this. "But..." he continued. "Knowing that the odds are against you and still staying there, that takes some guts."

"Even though what you did was not logical, you didn't abandon your guild. Your family. I'm proud of you for that." Tison added.

"Th-thank you Chief, Master. I'll try not to be as reckless again." Nan said, sounding a bit more releived.

They continued eating and talked about other guild-related topics. When they finished they went around Dahngrest until they heard something going on near the central part of town.

"Step right up for Dahngrest's Big Voice contest!"

__________

**A/N:** well... that's it for now. Sorry if it's short. I still don't have the script for the "Big Voice contest" that's why I left it there. I want to make this fic as canon as possible (don't worry, the next chapter would be the last chapter that requires a script. The rest... would be what this is supposed to be, fiction! XD).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I had half this chapter done ages ago(as in... around 8 moths ago?)but I just forgot about it XD. Here's chapter 4~ enjoy!

_____

"Well what do we have here... it's the shouting contest" Tison said. He approched the crowd and watch challengers shout their lungs out. "This looks interesting."

"Can we watch?" Nan asked. She walked beside Tison and saw the competetion. It did seem interesting. Nan looked at Clint for approval

"Hmph." Clint just nodded and stood there. The current champion was the manager of the inn. Clint thought it was still a weak shout, but no one seemed to be able to defeat him. He looked to the side and saw another group approach. It was that tough kid with the long hair and the guild hopper. He looked at Nan. Looks like she didn't notice them yet.

______

"Eh? What's with this crowd...?" Yuri said as he saw the group in the middle of Dhangrest Square. The commentator noticed him and answered his question.

"Young man, would you like to take the challenge? This is Dahngrest's annual "Big Voice Contest!". Anyone can participate! Woever yells the loudest is declared the winner!" He said. Yuri's group still seemed a bit confused.

"And of course, our winner will receive a fantastic prize!" He added.

"It seems... that it's a yelling contest." Estelle guessed.

" ...How lame can you get.." Rita said. Not seeing the logic in the contest.

"Our current champion is the manager of the local inn, Shiva, with his earth-shaking bellow at 765 points!" the commentator announced. Shiva steps up to show off.

"Eishrrraaaaah!" He screamed, but the crowd doesn't seem to be impressed. It wasn't that loud... really. Judith seemed interested and took up the challenge.

"Hey, this looks fun. Maybe I'll give it a go?" Judith said. The rest just looked at her, shocked.

"Ju- judith...?!" Karol muttered.

"What... Are you for real?" Rita continued.

The announcer acknowledged her. "What is this?! It appears we have a new challenger, and a female, at that!" Judith makes her way to the middle and prepared a battle cry.

"Sheeeeyaaaaaa!!" She shouted. Everyone was in a daze. Now that's not a sight you always see... or sound you always hear.

"! ... A, amazing! A new record! 1192 points!! The commentator was taken back. The crowd was amazed. Finally, some real entertainment.

"I-impossible..." Shiva won't believe it. He lost to a woman! A Kritryan one at that!

"... W-wow..." Even Yuri was amazed. "C-cool..." Estelle said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And now, with this amazing record, has our contest been decided?!" the announcer asked. He was about to close the contest when he heard a voice amongst the crowd.

"Count us in, too" Surprised Karol looked towards the direction of that voice... "Nan!"

Yuri looked at where Karol was looking. "I didn't think we'd see you in a place like this... Don't you guys specialize in hunting monsters?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aye! But we also love a good competetion!" Tison replied and decided to join in.

"Here I go! Urrrraaaaaaaaargh!" Well that was loud...

"!...Y-yet another amazing performance! A stunning 1180 points!"but not loud enough...The crowd cheers in amazement. Now that's competetion!

"A formidable showing, and yet, it's barely beaten by the score of out previous competitorm Miss Judith!"

"Arrrrgh!" Tison grumbled. So close.

"Heh heh." Judith giggled at her victory. Though the Hunting Blades have no plans in losing. Clint steps up to the middle. "My turn."

"Ch-chief...!" Nan said in shock. She didn't really want him to embarass Karol's group...

Yuri is amused. "... Breaking out the big guns, huh? This is getting serious..." Clint takes a deep breath and...

"Gyaaaaaaoooo!!!" Clint yelled. It was just like there was a mammoth in there. The crowd was silent.

"! L-ladies and gentlemen, I've never seen anything like this! An amazing ...1300 points!" He said. The crowd roared and cheered.

"Just when we thought Miss Judith had clinched the competition with her powerful voice, this is even higher still!"

"Aw..." Judith said. It was fun while it lasted.

"That's our Chief..." Tison said. Nan just stayed silent.

"He's got a hulking voice to match his hulking stature huh..." Yuri commented

"He's almost like a monster, himself..." Raven added. Oh the irony.

Seeing as there doesn't seem to be anyone who would try to beat Clint, the announcer decided to close the contest."Folks, it looks like our contest has been decided! The winner of this year's Big Voice Contest is..."

"W-wait!" But Karol woud take none of that. "I, I'm going to do it, too!"

"Eh?" Yuri was surprised. Even HE wouldn't go up against that monster.

"......" Clint looked at the kid. Well he's got some guts.

"Heh... That makes sense, with that girl here and all." Judith looked at Karol, and then at Nan. She can imagine Estelle saying 'That's so cute...' already.

"Karol..." Nan whispered. 'What in the world is he thinking? Don't embarass yourself you idiot!!' she thought.

"Amazing! Just when it all seemed decided, the voice of a new challenger rises from the crowds, and that voice belongs to... a young boy!" It wouldn't hurt to let the shrimp try right?

Karol stepped up to the middle and looked at Nan. He decided on what to say. Something that would be a sure win. 'I'll show you how much I've grown. You... You gave me strenght!!' he thought. He took a deep breath and...

"Rending... DROP!!" He yelled with all his might.

"......!!" Nan wasn't expecting that. It's not that loudness that shocked her, it his choice of words.

Just when the announcer thought he'd lose..."F-f-fantastic!! A whopping 1322 points! Who would have thought such a colossal voice would come from such a small boy?!"

The crowd cheered him on. The little guild hopper actually had it in him.

"This beats the record of our previous competitor, Clint!" More cheers could be heard from the crowd.

"Hmph..." Clint stayed indifferent. If he was surprised, then he did a good job at hiding it. Knowing that the competetion is over, Clint and Tison decided to leave. Nan on the other hand, looked at Karol "Karol..." She muttered. There were still things she wanted to ask him, but it seemed like the Chief and Tison wouldn't be waiting for her.

Karol was so happy that he won, and was also glad that Nan witnessed it. "Ah.. Nan..." He wanted to tell her something, but it was too late. She already left. Before he could follow her, the announcer started talking again.

"What an unbelievable day we've had here, folks...One record after another! A heated battle the likes of which even history itself seldom sees! And what's more! The victor of this battle is none other than the prepubescent powerhouse, the miniature mammoth, the one, the only... Karol!"

"I, I did it!" Karol said. He saw that Nan was alright and he'd talk to her later, he still has his group to celebrate with.

"For our winner, we have a powerful weapon made by Dahngrest's most skilled artisans!" The commentator said and handed Karol a strangley shaped axe.

"Oh... thanks!" Karol said as he recieved the weapon. He looked at the gang. Judith was the first one to congratulate him.

"You were really great, Karol." She said kindly.

"Th-thanks..."

The others approched him and congratulated him as well. It seemed like it was only Yuri and Judith that knew what his motivation was. Judith found out first, and Yuri caught on. Rita might have a clue, but she never really bothered. They were just a bunch of kids after all.

When all was over, they all stayed at the inn for the night. Raven decided to go around and fool with the women of Dhangrest while Judith and Rita went to have drinks in the Travern. Yuri and Estelle were in the easter bridge of Dhangrest. That leaves Karol. Karol was wandering around town, looking for the Hunting Blades. He asked the townspeople if they were still there, and that seems to be the case.

Finally, he decided that it was about time he checked the Hunting Blades' HQ. As he was about to knock on the door, someone opened it.

"T-tison!" Karol squeeked. Not exactly the person he wanted to see...

"What do you want, kid? I'm in a hurry." Tison said.

"Um... is Nan still there?" He asked, a bit went in and called for Nan then left. Mere seconds later, Nan was at the door.

"Karol... " Nan said.

"Hey there..." Karol replied. They both looked down on the floor in awkward silence until finally, Karol decided to speak up. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure..." Nan nodded. She closed the door and headed for the streets with Karol.

"Are you feeling better now?" Karol asked.

"Yeah, I was able to rest longer than expected. We were supposed to leave this morning but due to circumstances, we'll be leaving tonight instead."

"...Tonight?" Karol half-whispered. 'I thought I'd get to spend more time with her tommorow...'

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?" She stated.

"Um... not really. I just thought that we could... you know, spend some time together tommorow" Karol managed to say.

" Oh..." Nan said, a hint of pink apparent on her cheeks. Nan was silent, thinking again. 'You can do this, Nan. You won't meet him in a while again, so it's now or never' She thought. On the other hand, Karol was just thinking of what to say to her.

"Karol..." She started.

"Yes?" he said, in a rather happy mood.

"What did you mean by...'the most imporant thing' to you?" Nan finally asked. Karol just smiled. He knew what dangers he was about to go to and he definately knows that there won't be time to regret. He took Nan's hand and pulled her closer to his side, and he continued walking.

"The most important thing to me..." He just said as he squeezed her hand. Nan looked at him, blushing. She still can't believe what's happening.

"I'll tell you what's going on next time we meet again because... It's gonna be a long story. Right now, you still have a job to do" Karol said while still holding her hand. She doesn't seem to resist so he thought it was ok.

Nan was still confused but before she could ask anymore questions, she noticed that she was back at the HQ. Karol bid her goodnight and was about to leave when she suddenly grabbed his wrist. Karol looked back.

"Please... please explain it all next time" Nan said. Karol nodded and headed back for the inn.

"Be safe..." said as she looked at him. She then recalled him shouting "Rending Drop" and forgot to ask him why. 'I guess that'll have to wait' she thought then headed back in.

______

**A/N: **Sorry if Karol and Nan got a bit OOC but... well, it's been forever since i touched this fic XD. Hope I didn't ruin anything. Also, just so you guys know, I plan for there to be 2 more chapters before I finish this. Another head's up is that I don't think I'll be updating soon. I'm not really in the mood to write. (though once I work on the next chapter, the last chapter will soon follow) Sooo, with that, hope to see you next time! (is anyone still reading this?)


End file.
